Instant messaging allows users to communicate with each other in real-time over wired or wireless networks. In the very beginning of the development of this technology, instant messaging only supported real-time text message exchanges. Today, more advanced instant messaging applications (a.k.a. instant messenger(s)) have added file transfer, clickable hyperlinks, Voice over IP, and/or video chat capabilities. With the development of mobile technologies, instant messaging via mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) are becoming the mainstream means for communications or sharing information between/among people.
Ephemeral messaging is the transmission of messages that automatically disappear from the recipient's screen after the message has been viewed. For example, a Snapchat® message can only be viewed once—during which the recipient must maintain contact with the touch screen of a device—and afterwards the message disappears from the screen.
However, present mobile-based instant messaging services generally require users to install an instant messaging application on their mobile devices before they can communicate with each other via the service. Particularly, ephemeral messaging requires users to install specific applications on their mobile devices. Because different people prefer different instant messaging services, a user often finds it necessary to install multiple instant messaging applications to keep in touch with others. It is particularly cumbersome when two users who do not share any ephemeral messaging service want to communicate with each other without leaving any trail or record, because they will first need to agree on an ephemeral messaging service, and then install the application for the service on their mobile devices before they can exchange ephemeral messages.
Furthermore, although present ephemeral messaging systems allow users to manually specify a particular ephemeral period for a message (i.e., the length of time a message may be displayed before it disappears), they do not have the capability of dynamically calculating an ephemeral period for a message based on the length, size, or content of the message.
As another drawback, present ephemeral messaging systems are prone to screenshot captures. For example, users can install special software on their devices to take screenshots of Snapchat® messages without notifying the message sender(s). Or, they can simply use a separate device to capture ephemeral messages. Although ContentGuard® application can prevent screenshot capturing in some degree, it uses optical illusions, which also block parts of the messages and cause some visual distraction problems.
In addition, although certain instant messaging systems provide read receipt functions, they achieved the functions by checking whether a message is delivered and displayed on a receiver's device. However, that's a less reliable indicator of whether the receiver has actually read the message. The message could be pushed off screen by new messages before the receiver had a chance to read it, or the receiver simply ignored it.
In addition, message identity protection is desired in many events involving conversation, for example, opinion surveys and price negotiations. Existing electronic messaging systems that rely on encryption methods to protect message content still display messenger identities on user devices, which may be captured by screenshot or other recording methods and cause leaks of a message sender.
Thus, there is a need for a new electronic communication system that can overcome the above shortcomings.